The present invention relates to a skilled game, of the type to resemble tennis or table tennis, and which basically includes a translucent screen representing a playing field, a movable point representing a ball, and two rectilinearly moving segments representing raquets or players. The complete assembly is illuminated for a better vision of the parts. The ball is mounted for free movement across the field for impact against the boundaries thereof or the segments. The segments are mounted for transverse movement parallel to the end boundaries of the playing field.